$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {3} & {4} \\ {1} & {1} & {4}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {0} & {4} \\ {2} & {0} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1}-{3} & {3}-{0} & {4}-{4} \\ {1}-{2} & {1}-{0} & {4}-{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-4} & {3} & {0} \\ {-1} & {1} & {4}\end{array}\right]}$